Crystal dad
by Nova Quartz
Summary: Never in his life, Steven universe thought he would become a father. he found himself form an instant bond with her and now he take it upon himself to take care of her .


23 years passed since the ruby squad tried to destroy the crystal gem. Steven, after questioning the past of his mom he came to terms with it and now living his life in peace. Not much happened in those years other than random attacks of corrupted gems and some ancient gem locations collapsing, boring, that was the only word that could describe the situation. As boring as it was, he and the gems enjoyed the peace, a peace that his mother along countless of crystal gems fought and lost their life in order to achieve it.

 **Beach City, the year 2039**

The small town was mid-way through a violent blizzard. The streets covered in a snowy blanket; no living being wandered the frozen streets except for few shop owners rushing to close their shops in order to get home quickly for the warmth of their families. A young man rushed down the snowy streets of beach city at a blazing speed, Steven Universe was running as fast as he could to get the marshmallow bag for the Crystal Gems. Nearing the Big Donut, Steven heard a faint cry. He ceased running and got closer to the dumpster in order to check what made the sound. Surprising, that would be an understatement, shocked would be more accurate to describe his current state of mind. The source of the sound was a baby, wrapped in a white blanket and placed within a box inside the dumpster. He took the baby in his arms. The thought of leaving a baby and leaving her to die like this made his blood boil but he felt a connection form between him and the baby, upon laying his eyes on her.

"What the hell?" Those were his only words as he held the baby in his arms. Furious, that someone, left this poor newborn to die, near a dumpster in the middle of a blizzard. Steven felt sorry for the shivering baby between his arms "come on little one, let's go home." He said as he carried her and continued running toward his house. Inside the beach where everyone was, waiting for Steven to return with the marshmallow for the hot chocolate drinks started getting worried.

"What is taking him so long? I'm starting to worry that something bad happened to Steven." Said Greg

"Relax; he can take care of himself," Amethyst answered only to stop when suddenly the door opened revealing a panting demi gem with the marshmallow bag in one hand and something else on the other hand which he covered it with his coat.

"About time you showed up." Said the purple gem while stuffing her mouth with multiple donuts

"Why do you always have to pig out in front of food like this, you don't even need to eat." Said the disgusted Pearl

"That's funny coming from miss I'm perfect and I know everything."

"Cut it out you two, you are grown up gems so act like it." Garnet said ending the fight, Greg noticed that Steven is still keeping his arm hidden inside his coat "what are you keeping inside that coat of yours son?" Asked the father

"Dad, you might want to sit down because this will be shocking," Said the demi gem motioning his father and the other crystal gems to sit down to which they all complied. What Steven did made them gasp in utter shock; he brought a half sleep baby wrapped in a white blanket

"What in the world did you do? Where did you get that baby?" Said the shocked Pearl while pointing at the newborn

"Whoa there, slow down and don't let your mind go to where I think it will. First, I found this poor thing near the dumpster of the big donut, what I was supposed to do. Leave her to die in the cold. I brought her with me."

"Oh boy, what are we going to do now?"

"we are going to feed her, the poor thing is probably starving so we are going to warm some milk and I think that Steven's old bottle is still somewhere in here or in my storage shed,» Said Greg with a calm voice

"Why are you so calm about it? » Pearl said, almost shouting those words only for Garnet to silence her "Calm down, Steven did the right thing. If he didn't bring her here, she would have died from the cold out there and because of that I'm proud of Steven."

"All we need to do now is keep her fed and warm until this blizzard is over and child services will take over."

"But I want to keep her."

"Whoa there son, forgive me for what I'm going to say but are you out of your mind. Raising a baby is very hard to do and I don't think you have what it takes to do that."

"You did it too dad, the moment I saw her I felt a deep bond between us and for me that is more than enough to make it work."

"There is no way to talk you out of this isn't it Steven."

"Yup, pretty much."

"But you don't even know how to raise a baby."

On the other side of the room near the fridge, Amethyst and garnet were warming up the milk

"Well, that escalated quickly." Said the fusion

"Yup, pretty much."

"This is going to be ….um… something else right Garnet?"

"I can't tell, even with my future vision."

"This is going to be some trip huh."

"I hope we make it through."

"Something is telling me we will," Amethyst said

 **Amethyst P.O.V**

 **Ten days later the blizzard stopped. Still, cannot believe that Steven is going to adopt the little girl. Have to admit that was a very bold of him. The woman at the child services asked him tons of questions. How is he going to provide a good living for her, and is his house safe enough for a baby or does he has good parental skills to take care of her. Many more boring questions that kept us wait for the entire freaking day. It went so Slow until he did it, we have a new addition to the team and he named her after his Quartz Universe is her name and she will change our lives for good. Dirty diapers, here we come…gross.**

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Hey hey hey, I am back with a new Story and it is called *the crystal dad* and I hope you people enjoy reading it. I know you probably read like hundreds of fanfics like this, but give this one a chance and you will not regret it now back to business. This story will have a maximum of five chapters and it is going to ignore lot of the original timeline so let me explain few things**_

 _ **One* there will be no cluster in this story meaning no Peridot, Jasper or lapis here.**_

 _ **2*the ruby squad from season three came to earth to check if there is any sign of the rebellion and to crush it but got defeated by the crystal gems 23 years prior to the story and the crystal gems took over their ship.**_

 _ **3*Steven is 37 years old when all of this happened, and you got to admit that he sometimes tend to be reckless and rush. Well to sum it up, he does bite more than he can chew and adopting a baby is going to be very hard for him but I'm sure with the help of the gems and his dad he will make it**_

 _ **Four*this is the final thing that I want to say about this story; I will make a bonus chapter in the very distant future. Probably a hundred year after the story ends and I do not know I might not even make it a bonus chapter, more like another story.**_

 _ **Have a nice day.**_


End file.
